Hair Kingdom
The Hair Kingdom is one of the few stable nations left on Earth not absorbed within the Maruhage Empire. A peaceful yet slightly barren country, most of its citizens are, not surprisingly, small hair creatures who appear like little balls with one hair sticking up and a face on the base of the follicle. However, several of the citizens of this land are humanoid beings who not only have hair but are gifted with the power of "Hair" deep within themselves! The source of power for the humanoids is a special orb known as a Hair Ball, located deep within the chest cavity and allowing the being to use their abilities. Usually the power controlled by one with a Hair Ball involves the control and manipulation of hair, but there have been exceptions regarding another skill utilized merely powered by the Hair Ball (such as Hatenko's Fist of Key). Unfortunately, if the Hair Ball is destroyed, the humanoid will die immediately. As peaceful as the Hair Kingdom has been, there have been moments of turmoil that threaten its safety and security. One hundred years ago, an army from the Maruhage Empire under the leadership of Tsuru Tsurulina the Third (Czar Baldy-Bald the Third) invaded the kingdom, expecting little resistance from those who lived there. Unfortunately, no one from the massive empire expected a dramatic resistance by the beings of the Hair Kingdom: powered by their Hair Balls and using remarkable abilities, the warriors of hair resisted and removed the threat of the Maruhage, restoring peace to the barren wasteland nation. After victory, no further threats emerged to threaten the kingdom at that time. As the years passed and the peace remained in the Hair Kingdom, a new generation of humanoid children were born: five of the same father, all of whom left with the guard of protecting their homeland. These five would eventually be known as the Five Hair Children. Each of these children would eventually take up one of the five separate Hair-style fists, separate in location of follicle manipulation but equal in power and ability: * Eldest Child: Bababa-ba Ba-baba: Fist of Chest Hair * Second Eldest: Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi: Fist of Head Hair * Middle Child: Bububu-bu Bu-bubu: Fist of Armpit Hair * Second Youngest: Bebebe-be Be-bebe: Fist of Leg Hair * Youngest Child: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Fist of Nose Hair Unfortunately, there was great tension even early on between the Hair Children, particularly between the younger and older siblings. Both Ba-baba and Bi-bibi exhibited tremendous evil auras in front of their younger siblings, making them scared to face up to the possible threat their brothers possessed. Similarly, tension was shown in the training of certain Hair styles between those born of the kingdom and those who weren't. Although Bo-bobo trained with his friend Captain Battleship in the Nose Hair style, he became its master because of his birthright within the Hair Kingdom. One day, twenty years ago, everything came to a head. A new king was to be chosen of the Hair Children of the one who possessed the great seal of the nation, and it was Bo-bobo who held it. Older brother Bi-bibi became jealous of his youngest brother, believing himself as the only one to lead the nation. Taking advantage of the leadership of the Maruhage Empire and their back history, a new Hair Hunt started with the Hair Kingdom as their initial target. Within days, soldiers scoured the countryside in search of hair to pluck, human or follicle. In the midst of the chaos, special escape pods were set up in order to transport the Hair Children out of their home until the coast was clear. One teleported eldest child Ba-baba out (accidentally), while another was used by their father to get away before a platoon of Hair Hunters tracked him down. Two other Hair Children were ultimately captured by the Maruhage: Bo-bobo was left by his father to the bald soldiers while Bebebe-be Be-bebe (who had been turned into a cat due to a time paradox) was stolen during the invasion by the emperor's brother, Hydrate. Eventually, the chaos in the Hair Kingdom died down and the Maruhage soldiers returned home where they continued their Hair Hunt on their own citizens to this day. Yet after the chaos, a desired had been accomplished: Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi suddenly had no resistance preventing him from becoming the leader of the kingdom. Over the next twenty years, the Hair Child ruler made many rapid changes to his home, advancing the Hair Kingdom's technology and culture a thousand years within a short period of time. Yet even with rapid advancements, all matters of freedom and peace were replaced with paranoia and security as Bi-bibi clamped down authority on top of his people. He divided the Hair Kingdom into sixteen separate districts and recruited an army of tough, loyal soliders to maintain the security of the land. His most infamous warriors are the Fist Hair Lion's Resolve 16, the sixteen leaders of the districts making use of some of the most powerful beings on the planet, including some that make Maruhage warriors cringe. But even in the face of Bi-bibi's tyranny, hope still remained within the kingdom. Bububu-bu Bu-bubu, the only daughter of the Hair Children and Bi-bibi's little sister, began mounting a resistance against her brother but realized that she could not do it alone and needed the assistance of a powerful, important warrior. Recruiting Hatenko, another humanoid and an old family friend, she sent him off towards the Maruhage Empire to get the one person who can help her free their home from their evil brother: her younger brother Bo-bobo! Villians: Bababa-ba Ba-baba (バババーバ・バーババ) The eldest of the five children of hair. Although merely mentioned and never appearing in the series, he is believed to have an evil aura just like Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. Due to a process of elimination regarding the "five hairs", it is believed he would be the master of "Munage Shinken" (Fist of Chesthair). Early in the arc, we see him talking with younger brother Bi-bibi and it does seem he does have a bit of control of the actions in the Hair Kingdom. But, it turns out Bo-bobo threw his escape pod into space twenty years ago as the Hair Kingdom was first under siege from the Maruhage Empire, showing that he is operating elsewhere and is no longer on Earth. Since Ba-baba hasn't returned from wherever he is in space, it is likely he is still out there. At the end of Part 1, Hatenko decides to go into outer space in search of Ba-baba, but it is unknown if he ever found him. Outside of his Hair Kingdom cameo, he remains unseen throughout the entire series. It is assumed by many fans that Ba-baba is a master of Fist of Chest Hair (it is possible, at one point Bo-bobo used the Fist of Chest Hair). It is just a speculation though, as Ba-baba has made no pysical appearence other than his cameoes in chapters 196 and 197. Relations * Bobobo, Bebebe, Bibibi, Bububu - Younger siblings * TUYOSHI and Mother (Mentioned in episode 29) - Father and Mother * Bibibi's daughters -Nieces * Manga appearances: 196-197 Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi Main Article: Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi Bibibi-bi Do♥kkyun Suicide Corp （ビービビドッキュン親衛隊Bi-BiBiDokkyunShineitai）: A five man squad under the control of both Bababa-ba Ba-baba and Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi, serving as a welcoming committee for visitors of the Hair Kingdom. Working together as a team, four out of the five use their "Sentai Shinken" to attack any oncoming opponents either in battle or in their Takoyaki entrance fight. Blocking the train path into the kingdom, they forcefully issue out brands for new visitors that make them show their love for Bi-bibi. However, they end up challenging Bo-bobo thinking it would be an easy victory without knowing that he was one of the five children of the hair, sealing their downfall in an attack involving various horror stories! Daraiaso (ダライアソ): A fanged man, he attacks with "Blue Sword Dinosaur" and "Blue Almanac Blade". Deus (デイウス): A maniacal man with horns on his head, he is the de-facto leader of the Suicide Corp. His main attack is "Red Gunmaster". Inbī (インビー): The only female member of the team, she has an interest in cute things like Dengaku Man. Her attack is "Pink Ribbon Energy". Kamozaki Garuhei (カモ崎ガル平 Kamozaki Garuhei): A duck who works as a member of the team and likes to eat fish. His main attack is "Green Duck Panlid" Pigmuck A strange creature in sunglasses with antenna and completely covered in curly hair. Because of the coincidence of his imagination to the member, Don Patch thinks that he's actually Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi and challenges him during the Bo-bobo team's fight with the rest of the suicide corp! * Manga appearances: 197-199 The First Hair Lion's Resolve 16 (発毛獅志１６区 Hatsu Mou Shishi 16 Ku): The sixteen leaders of the various districts of Bi-bibi's "New Hair Kingdom", all of whom are summoned by their leader to take out his betraying sister, Bububu-bu Bu-bubu, as part of his ultimate plan for the Hair Kingdom. But with the return of Bo-bobo and his allies, they may have their work cut out for them... Shigeki X Main Article: Shigeki X Goisu (ゴイスー): Although the leader of the 2nd District appears normal compared to his teammates Shigeki X and Wandering Tofu, he is actually the little brother of Bo-bobo's friendly rival, Gunkan! With hair that can transform into its familiar regent form, he can use it to open and fire weapons and his allies at his opponents. Inside "MechaShigekiTower Survival", he is the master of the "Rising Kyoto Labyrinth", a three-legged race through an ancient Japanese setting and filled with traps. Although unknown what happened, it is presumed that Goisu ends up falling when Yokohama Junko destroys "East Bodysoap Tower". * Manga appearances: 200, 213-217 Wandering Tofu (さすらいの豆腐 Sasurai no Tofū): A powerful martial arts warrior with a head of soy, he is leader of Hair Kingdom 3rd District, a teammate of Shigeki X and Goisu...and Tokoro Tennosuke (Jelly Jiggler) 's destined rival! His main anger derives from his failure to convince humans to use tofu as tennis balls, making him easily fight against them. Although already with an immense hatred of tokoroten as well, he ends up releasing his wrath after Tennosuke destroys an army of tofu cubes in his "Tofu Dojo" in the West area of the Hair Kingdom. In the first match-up, he obtains victory with the skills of "Purupuru Shinken" (Fist of the Wobble-Wobble), the same Shinken style as Tennosuke, and then sending him back to Bo-bobo with a hostage note tied to a tofu cube! When the jelly man rejoins the team, he is forced to face Wandering Tofu again in the "MechaShigekiTower Survival", where he and his teammates joined together in fighting against the hair warrior and his allies. The tofu-man controlled the second level: "Cube Tofu Cube Puzzle", where he used his Purupuru Shinken skills to control the tofu and attack everyone inside preventing them from solving it. By the time everyone reaches the final level, Wandering Tofu and Tokoro Tennosuke have their final showdown, just after villainous ally Shigeki X had dealt with every other member of the jelly-man's team. In a blow-by-blow battle of Purupuru Shinken vs. Pururpuru Shinken, Tennosuke finally obtains victory with the power of the grief he spent of his many years unsold! Just when Wandering Tofu finally came to his senses about his enemy, though, Shigeki X kills him for being unneeded for their plans! (yet oddly enough, he was alive again a year later without any indications of his death) * Manga appearances: 200, 204, 208, 213-220, Shinsetsu 72 Bird of Paradise (極楽鳥 Gokurakuchō): A young male who leads the 4th district of Hair Kingdom and is the leader at the "West Shampoo Tower". His main fighting style is "Ansatsu Shinken" (Fist of Assassination) which he uses to steal Dengaku Man and force Bo-bobo to fight him in his "Five-Thousand Elevator Field" where each button leads to a different trap. However, in the middle of his fight, Bi-bibi unexpectically stabs him with his hair powers, forcing Bird of Paradise to become possessed by his master and allowing him to use the abilities of "Kami no Ge Shinken" (Fist of Head Hair) under this state. When Bo-bobo, Be-bebe and Don Patch set him free, their opponent regains consciousness. However, Bird of Paradise feels shamed at failing his master's mission, using his Fist ability to kill him self and turning him into his true form: a hair. Although he was supposedly dead, he reappeared alive once again a year later just as Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi came back to life with the return of his Hair Ball. * Manga appearances: 200, 204-208, Shinsetsu 72 Yūko (ゆうこ): The leader of the 5th District of Hair Kingdom and one of the co-guardians of "North Conditioner Tower", she originally appears as a cute girl with thin braids in front, but consistently watching the actions of Bu-bubu for Bi-bibi. But when Bo-bobo's team begins to face her in her "Club Stage" arena, Softon knows there is something different as he feels his "Babylon Seal" slipping away from him. It is when Bo-bobo and the others try to protect him that truth is revealed: this general reveals herself as Icen (アイセン), a warrior from Babylon and another master of "Babylon Shinken"! Because of the rules of "two Babylon warriors never existing at the same time", Icen remains in her mask (a scoop of vanilla ice cream with a cone on top) while Softon reveals himself as Beauty's long-lost brother before she traps him inside a giant toilet! Eventually, she finally falls when Bo-bobo forces her into a "summer-theme game zone" which finally weakens her Babylon powers, defeating her and restoring Softon to his poop-headed self. * Manga appearances: 200, 209-212 Hell Dolphin (じごくのイルカ Jigoku no Iruka): The leader of 6th District of the Hair Kingdom, his identity originally remained hidden because the general was going to be the winner of a Jump contest where the readers can create the villain. When he is finally revealed, the general turns out to be a strange walking rubbery dolphin! While fighting Bo-bobo, Hell Dolphin keeps going on about being the winner of this contest while easily being beat up. His main style is "Peropero Shinken" (Fist of Beep-Beep), allowing him to release tracking radar such as a dolphin does. In the end, Hell Dolphin is defeated when several other fan-created characters appear from an alternate dimension, taking their revenge for his victory by dragging him back to their world! * Manga appearances: 209-212 Fine (ファイン): Leader of the team guarding "South Rinse Tower" and the general of the 7th district of the Hair Kingdom. His abilities in "Biryūshi Shinken" (Fist of Particles) allows him to control the tiniest building blocks of the world, letting him create anything he feels like. Using his abilities on behalf of Bi-bibi, he chooses to use them to destroy the opposing members of the Hair Kingdom through a Keshi Keshikeshi battle (a four-on-four decisive battle) involving rotating one-on-one combat, but does not care for sacrificing allies if necessary. Bu-bubu uses one of her secret techniques to allow Bo-bobo to perform three Shinken to stop him: Onara Shinken, Moemoe Shinken and her own Wakige Shinken (Fist of Armpit Hair)! (which she herself taught him) * Manga appearances: 200-203 Yabō (ヤボウ): While the leader of the Hair Kingdom 8th District, he doesn't do a thing outside get attacked by Bo-bobo alongside Icen and his other teammates. * Manga appearances: 200, 209-212 Red K & Blue D (レッド K) & (ブルー D): Respectively the leaders of the 10th and 9th Districts and working with Fine, these two are first seen as beings covered in huge helmets. But when they are revealed, both turn out to be two buxom SD maids who "nya" like catgirls! (perhaps a parody of the manga/anime Tokyo Mew Mew) The duo work together with their "Moemoe Shinken" (the best translation would be "Fist of Cute Girl", with the "moemoe" concept connected to various shoujo series depicting young-looking, usually preteen girls) to lure in opponents with their cuteness and their tea, then subsequently smash them with their iron knuckles. Don Patch nearly falls for their act twice before finally gaining the resolve of a boxer, smashing through both of their cuteness! * Manga appearances: 200-203 Shil the Descendant Angel (堕天使シェル Datenshi Shil): A bishonenous angel and the guardian of 11th District, he uses the power of his "Angel Shinken" to release feathers at opponents and is also the main controller of the "Club Stage", which forces his opponents into believing they are in a night club. (though superior Yūko realizes that both he and Hell Dolphin are idiots) * Manga appearances: 209-212 12th District General (発毛１２区総隊長 Hatsu Mou 12-Ku Soutaichō): This general, a strange creature in a nightcap who's a master of "Umi no Sachi Shinken" (Fist of Seafood), appears only twice: during Bi-bibi's initial briefing and when he is easily blown up by magic firecrackers by Tsuru Tsurulina the 3rd. * Manga appearances: 200, 228 Captain Lunac (ルナーク大佐 Lunac Taisa): A soldier-like man wearing two eye patches, he is the leader of Hair Kingdom's 13th District and one of Fine's assistants. His "Iessa Shinken" (Fist of Yes Sir) allow for him to create an army of miniature soldier fairies to attack for him whenever he lifts both eyepatches. After Bu-bubu stops him in the battle, Lunac tries to defend himself from his boss, but Fine turns him into a hair statue which he immediately smashes, killing him instantly! * Manga appearances: 200-203 Extremely Healthyman (とっても健康マン Tottemo Kenkōman): Trapped within a straightjacket and mask, he is Bird of Paradise's other companion and the leader of 14th District. His "Sokubaku Shinken" (Fist of Restraint) forces his enemies to become as constricted down as he is. After Bird of Paradise's defeat, he reveals himself to be a much healthier version of Hinjyaku (an unhealthy man who appears in visual cameo in vol. 2 while Bo-bobo is teasing Beauty during Gasser's fight with Wall Man)...but Bo-bobo and Don Patch still make easy work of him regardless! * Manga appearances: 200, 204-208 Wasabeef Carl (ワサビーフ　カール): A fat man in a beret who is the leader of 15th District and works alongside Bird of Paradise. His eyes and mouth are made up of numbers, which his "Buhittone Shinken" (Fist of "Buhittone") allows for him to count down to the point of releasing a small creature inside of him. Bo-bobo and Don Patch eliminate him and his partner easily after Bird of Paradise (possessed by Bi-bibi) is dealt with. * Manga appearances: 200, 204-208 16th District General (発毛１６区総隊長 Hatsu Mou 16-Ku Soutaichō): A general with a huge Swiss Army Knife on his back, he is only seen when he is blown up by Tsuru Tsurulina the 3rd. * Manga appearances: 228 Category:VillainsCategory:Shinken UsersCategory:Hajikelists